Piotr Rasputin (Earth-416274)
Colossus (born Piotr Nikolaievitch Rasputin) is a mutant who can cover his entire body in an incredibly dense, organic metallic layer, which grants him incredible levels of physical strength and durability. Personality Despite his fearful appearance and his hulking powers, Piotr is a kind and gentle soul, always disposed to help the younger students of the Institute and ready to put his strength at the service of whoever needs it. Colossus had a talent for art and somewhat a cheeky sense of humor. Colossus seems to have an honorable nature. He is also extremely respectful to women, Colossus seems to dislike obscene or explicit displays. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Organic Steel Form:' Colossus is a mutant with the superhuman ability to convert the tissues of his entire body into an organic, steel-like substance. This substance resembling steel is of an unknown composition, but appears to be analogous to osmium and to carbon steel. He is able to transform into this armor-like state at will (the process is virtually instantaneous) and remain in that form for an as-yet undetermined amount of time. Once in his armored form, he remains so until he consciously wills himself back to normal. While in the armored state, Colossus possesses the same degree of mobility that he does in his normal form. **'Superhuman Strength:' After transforming into his armored state, Colossus possesses vast, inhuman strength, allowing him to send people flying with one arm, break stone or dent metal effortlessly, and is immune to the strength of regular humans and even most superhumans. Even without his metal form, he broke through a wall effortlessly with his fist and carry a very large TV under one arm whilst walking. **'Superhuman Stamina:' Also, while in armored form, Colossus' musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins than the musculature of a normal human. At his peak, he can physically exert himself at peak capacity for several days before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. He was unfazed by touching Rogue and could give her his armor abilities for as long as she touched him, without any visible cost to himself. **'Superhuman Durability:' In his armored form, Colossus is completely bulletproof and invulnerable to most forms of bodily harm. He can survive extremes of temperature. He can also survive falls from great heights while in his armored body. Unlike most characters, Colossus demonstrates a significant resistance to Rogue's absorption abilities. Most victims are left nearly powerless and weak. Colossus simply shrugged off the effect. He can survive extremes of temperature from 70 degrees above absolute zero (-390 degrees Fahrenheit) to approximately 9000 degrees Fahrenheit. He can survive a collision with a loaded, ten-ton flatbed truck at 100 miles per hour or an explosion of 4500 pounds of TNT. He can also survive falls from great heights while in his armored body. Abilities *'Skilled Painter:' Piotr is a highly skilled artist, once becoming very famous using the name Peter Nicholas while suffering from amnesia. *'Expert Combatant:' Even though Piotr has a gentle demeanor and personality, he is a skilled hand to hand combatant, having received some training personally from Wolverine. He has also honed himself through years of combat training within the X-Men's Danger Room. Weaknesses *'Stronger Material:' Colossus's metal skin is vulnerable to the anti-metal Vibranium. Colossus instinctively turns back into his normal form when he comes into contact with something made of Vibranium. He can also be damaged when he is attacked by something made from or bonded with a stronger material (e.g. Wolverine's Adamantium bonded claws). *'Magnetism:' Due to being made of metal in his armored form, he still vulnerable to all effects that would affect normal metals, including Magnetism. Paraphernalia Equipment Paints, brushes, canvas. Transportation *X-Jet. Notes *Colossus is voiced by Nolan North, who voiced him in Wolverine and the X-Men. Trivia *Born May 1, 1981. *Piotr is a fan of Neil Diamond. *Colossus has identified himself as an atheist. Behind the Scenes *Piotr Rasputin is voiced by Nolan North. External Links * * Category:X-Men members Category:Secret Identity Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mutants Category:Russians Category:Superhumans Category:Single Characters Category:Students Category:Adventurers Category:Height Category:Height 6' Category:Height 6' 5" Category:Weight Category:Brown Eyes Category:White Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Earth-416274 Characters Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Normal Intelligence Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Normal Speed Category:Superhuman Durability Category:No Energy Projection Category:Fighting Ability - Experienced fighter Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Invulnerability Category:Rasputin Family Category:Painters Category:Self Sustenance Category:Metal Body Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Xavier Institute Student Category:Significant Threats Category:Atheist Characters Category:Trained by Wolverine Category:Soviets Category:Deceased